swgbfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire, Earth, Water and Air
, , , |Units = 14 Hvy Troopers 2 Mounted Troopers 4 Anti-Air Troopers 3 Strike Mechs 2 Mech Destroyers 2 Scouts 6 Fighters 7 Workers 1 Probot Darth Vader |Population = 100 |No = 3 |Previous = Breaking Bread |Next = An Empire's Fury }} Fire, Earth, Water and Air is the third scenario of the Darth Vader campaign. The Empire discovers that the Rebel Alliance has more of a presence on Reytha than first assumed, so Vader goes to eliminate them. Scenario Instructions Objectives * Darth Vader must survive. * Defeat Rebel Airpower by destroying their Airbases. * Defeat the Rebel Navy by destroying their Shipyards. * Defeat the Rebel Army by destroying their military buildings (Troop Center, Mech Factory, Heavy Weapons Factory). * Optional Keep at least 5 units around the AquaHarvesters to control them. Hints # The Rebels will use their individual strengths to support each other. Focus your attacks on one base at a time. # Air will be the biggest threat, so deal with them first. A rear base on the western corner of the map supplies the airforce with resources. # Eliminate the Rebel Navy next. With slightly less mobility than the air force, they'll prove a consistent source of harassment. # Without air and naval support, the army should be easy to defeat. Players Player * (Galactic Empire): The player starts to the east with a Fortress, some Prefab Shelters, and an army. They must build a base and defeat all enemies, one after the other. Neutral * (Galactic Empire): Some production plants at the center of the map. If the player keeps five units near them, they will tribute Food. Enemies * (Rebel Alliance): The main enemy in this scenario. They have a base to the north, and train a wide variety of Troopers, Mechs, and Heavy Weapons. * (Rebel Alliance): A base to the south. They train Ships. * (Rebel Alliance): A base to the west. They train Fighters and Bombers. Strategy The player should immediately build up their base and start gathering resources. Build a wall and some Turrets on the northern shore, to stop the Rebel Army from attacking the base. The player should then train an army, with some Pummels, Anti-Air Troopers, and Dark Troopers, and some Transport Ships to send them to the western landmass. Destroy the Airbases, and the Air Force will surrender. Now is the time to deal with the Navy. Train some Cruisers, guarded by Frigates and Destroyers, and send them to the southern island. Destroy any Turrets and Shipyards with the Cruisers, and take down enemy ships with the Frigates and Destroyers. When all Shipyards have been destroyed, the Navy surrenders. Then build up an army to take down the Rebel Army. Train Dark Troopers, Mech Destroyers, and Pummels, and head north to engage their forces. Take down Turrets and Fortresses with the Pummels, and send the rest of the army against any opposing forces. Once the Army's military buildings have been destroyed, the scenario is over. Category:Darth Vader scenarios